Businesses in GTA San Andreas
There are many types of Businesses found in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Abattoirs *Sindacco Abattoir Adult Entertainment *The Big Spread Ranch *Live Nude Girls Girls Girls *Nude & XXX Shop *Nude Strippers Daily *The Pig Pen *Sex Shop XXX *Sodom Sex Toys *Topless Girls of Bush County *Tiki Theater Airlines *Juank Air Animals *Pecker's Feed & Seed *Pet Grooming Antiques *Fifth Ave Antiques *Old Codger Antiques Arts and Crafts *Arts & Crafts Assets *Burger Shot *Hippy Shopper *Hunter Quarry *Roboi's Food Mart *RS Haul *Vank Hoff Hotel *Verdant Meadows *Wang Cars *Zero RC Automotive Care/Garages *Access *Ahab *Alien Styling *Atomic *Auto Glass *Auto Parts *Auto Bahn *Big Mike's *Car Wash *CJ's Garage *Duval's Mobile Glass *G & A Automotive *Loco Low Co. *Michelle’s Auto Repair *NIK's Automotive *Pay 'n' Spray *S-Skills *S&O Automatic Trans Specialist *Seguros De Auto *Soapys Car Wash *Trans Fender *Turning Tricks Advanced Motoring *Watson Automotive *Wheel Arch Angels *X-Flow *Yaiyarir Auto Parts Automobile Dealerships *BF Motors *Coutt and Schutz *Grotti Showroom *Otto's Autos *Shody Used Autos *Wang Cars Bakeries *Larellas Bakery *Nice Buns *Pan Mexicano Banks *Credit and Commerce Bank of San Andreas *Palomino Creek Bank Barbers *Barber Salon *Barber Shop *El Quebrados Barbers *Gay Gordos Bouffant Boutique *Reece's Hair & Facial Studio *The Barbers Pole Bars *Attica Bar *The Craw Bar *La Cucaracha Bar & Seafood *Lil' Probe Inn *Misty's *Ten Green Bottles *The Welcome Pump Bomb Shops *8-Ball Autos *Welding & Weddings Book Stores *STW Books *The Book Emporium Bookies *Inside Track *Wu Zi Mu's Betting Shop Cafés *Kwong Che Cafe *Leydi D. Café Chemicals *NU Chem *Easter Bay Chemicals Cinema/Theatres *Angel Pine Cinema *Astro Drive In Cinema *Cathay *El Dritch *Legal Cinema *Mama's Cinema *TG Stages Clothing *ARSS *Base 5 *Binco *Bobo *Didier Sachs *Dom's Rubber Shop *Eris *Exotic Boutique *Gnocchi *Heat *Kevin Clone *Little Lady *Los Santos Fashions *Mercury *Monsiuer Trousers *Phat Clothing *ProLaps *Princess P Fashions *Ranch *SEMI *Soap Dodger Boutique *Son of a Beach *Sub Urban *Victim *Vulgari *Zapateria *Zip Clubs *Alhambra *Gaydar Station *Quite Humorous Comedy Club *The Beach House *The Pleasure Domes Club Construction/Demolition *Avery Construction *Final Build Construction *Star Balls Demolition *The Beaumont Co. DIY/Hardware/Home Improvement *1 Day Services *Bub's Hardware *C.C. Cabinets & Marble Tops *Discount Furniture *Garden Equipment *Hardware *International *Lillians Appliance *Marvin's Hardware *N&P Garden Equipment *No. 1 Desert Home Furnishings *Pasha Glass *Powertool Paradise *Shafted Appliances *The Uphill Gardener Garden Center Diners *Jays Diner *Paradiso Diner Restaurant *Hobos Electronics *Electronic *Hardon *Kakagawa *SIGN *Sumo Finance *Ca$h Store *Gangsta Bail Bonds *Heat Q *I Didn’t Do It Bail Bonds *Lovin' A Loan *PayDay Loans *Qwikbonds *Santos Investments *Vinewood Bail Bonds Film/Television * ...And Cut! * InterGlobal Television * SAN News Florists *Botanica *Botanica Carlos Miguel *FLOWERS *Manchap Bldg. Food/Drink *A&J Market *Alex Dog'z *Big Bananas *Big S Liquor and Deli *Biglogs *Broffles Waffles *Brother Mings'/Chef Ming's *Burger Shot *Carmel Corn *Carniceria *Carniceria El Pueblo *Carniceria Panaderia *Chinese Food *Cluckin' Bell *Donuts *El Gran Burrito *El Senior Taco *Fleisch Berg *Flores Mini Meat Market *Gravy Train *Groceries *Gustav's *Gelatto Splatto *Hannibal Liquor *Hong Kong Deli *Jim's Sticky Ring *King Ring *La Cucaracha Bar & Seafood *Larellas Bakery *Liquor *Liquor Deli *Liquor Mart *P Hat Liquor *Lolita's Market *Maclain's Scottish Whisky *Market & Deli *Market Carniceria *Mexican Food & Salvadorean Food *Modern Food Market *Muerto-Mex *Olympic Market *Pier Pressure Pizzeria *Pik N' Go Market *Pizza by the Slice *Roboi's Food Mart *Rockstar Edinburgh Whiskey *Seafood Bistro *Sity Burgers *Sprunk *Steakhouse *Substandard *Sushi Man *The Bearded Claw *The Brown Embassy *The Well Stacked Pizza Company *World of Coq *Tony's Liquor *Tuff Nut Donuts *Universal Grocery & Deli *Will's Snack Shop *Willowfield Produce *Yoly’s Market *Zip Pizza Gift Shops *Beach Gift Shop *Juguetes Regalos *Las Venturas Gifts and Jewelery Glasses *Gaze Glasses *L.S. Eyeworks *Optica *Optometrist Gyms *Cobra Marital Arts Gym *Las Venturas Gym *Los Santos Gym Health/Beauty *Beauty on 6th *Beauty Supply Studio *Nelli Nelle School of Beauty *Perfumes Flatware Hospitals/Medical Care *Family Medical Clinic *Ivory Towers Drive-Thru Mental Clinic Hotels/Motels *24 Hour Motel *Aimond Hotel *Biffin Bridge Hotel *The Bog Standard *Dam Camper RV Park *Gateway Motel *Jefferson Motel *Kimono Hotel *La Conca *Last Dime Motel *Lounge *Queens Hotel *Rodeo Hotel *Tee Pee Motel *U Get Inn Motel *V-Rock Hotel *Vank Hoff Hotel Industrial *Industries Company *Solarin Industries (a.k.a. Shady Industries) Iron Works *Rodriguez Iron Works Jewelery/Watches *COGS *Diamonds *Estate Jewelery *Gold Diamond *Las Venturas Gifts and Jewelery *Los Santos Jewelery Mart *Pawn Jewelry Gifts *Plata Guadalajara *Ring Master Jewellery *Ugaladajara Jewelry Plaza *Yars Jewelry *CrowexCrowex *FaceFace Junk *Recycling Center *Trash-O *True Grime Street Cleaners *Angel Pine Junkyard Laundry *Cleaners *Coin Laundry *Deluxe Clean & Laundry *Dry Cleaning *Launderland Coin Laundry *Laundry Cleaners *Lavanderia Mail *Spand Express *U.S. Mail Music Stores *Blastin' Fools Records *Billy’s Records *Blob Music *Dick’s Sounds *Discos Campars *The Pink Oboe *Vinyl Countdown *Westpart Florist *YoYoJo's Records Newspapers/Magazines *Classic Rides *The Daily Globes *Hell Devastation *Ideal Living *Jazz Mags *Newstand *Rogue *Thrust *Top Nosh Observatories *Los Santos Observatory *Missionary Hill Observatory Office Equipment *Papercuts Pawn Shops *Bargain Pawn *Frog's Pawn *Little Tykes Pawn Shop *Pawn Jewelry Gifts *Pawn Shop Petrochemical/Gasoline *Gas *Gasso *Going *Fossil Oil *Tosser *Xoomer Pharmaceuticals *Zombotech Photography *1 Hour Photo *Starland Camera Center Quarry *Hunter Quarry Radio Stations *Bounce FM *CSR 103.9 *Dopealicious FM *K-DST *K-Jah Radio West *K-Rose *Master Sounds 98.3 *Playback FM *Radio Los Santos *Radio X *SF-UR *West Coast Talk Radio Real Estate *Chavez Group *The Golden Palms *Jetty Lounge *Raimi Realty Recreation *25¢ Video Arcade Religion *Drive-Thru Confessions Restaurants *Kam Yat Yat Restaurant *J & J’s Restaurant *Sayonara Restaurant *Tableau *The Brown Starfish Bar and Grill *The Mexican Restaurant *The Smokin' Beef Grill Saw Mills *Angel Pine Sawmills Shipping *Carrie and Goodes Truck Depot *Easter Basin *RS Haul Sports *Avispa Country Club *Bait Shop *Mr. Grant's Bike Shed *Santos Surfboards *Sports Emporium *The Bowled Spot *Yellow Bell Golf Course Stadiums *Blackfield Stadium *Corvin Stadium *Las Venturas Bandits Stadium *Los Santos Forum Storage *Security Storage Tattoo Parlours *Hemlock Tattoo *Tattoos Tobacco *Homies Sharp *Redwood Tobacco Tourism *Movie Stars Homes Tour Toy Stores *Alexanders' Toys *Berkleys RC *Toy Corner *Zero RC Transport *Big Tours *Bikini Line Coach Company *Brown Streak Railroad *Canny Bus Group Travel Agents *Uni-Tel *Banamericana Unknown/Ambiguous *...And Cut! *Abstract Grooves *Atrium *Body World *C.A.M. *Chack’s *Chuckup *C-JS Barricades *Everything Must Go! *Hip City *Hippie Lady *Hippy Art Shit *Iglesia Pentecostes *Jellystone International *Jugueties Regalos *Les Beans *Market *Miller and Son *Mint *Piece of Peace *Productos Mexicano *RESTAURANT *San Pedro *Smokeydokey *Spacey *Tertro Broadway *What U Want *Wing’n it *Zu-Zus Petals Video Rental *Power Video *Video Blowout! *Video Preview Warehouses *Discount Warehouse *Last Drop Warehouse Services Weapons *Ammu-Nation *Emmet's Wedding Chapels *Erotic Wedding Chapel *Eternal Flame Wedding Chapel *Las Venturas Wedding Chapel *Wedding Tackle Welding *Welding & Weddings Wholesale *36¢ Store *69¢ Store *98¢ Store *Creek General Store *Dollar Discount *Garcia's Discount *General Store *Harry Plums Wholesale Fruit *Locals Only! *Super $5.00 *Wholesale Produce *Ideal Homies Store See Also *'Assets': Assets generally do not provide any services, but rather feature a Money collection point where the player can collect money each day. *'Barbers': The Barbers allow the player to change the hairstyle of Carl Johnson. *'Clothing Stores': Clothing Stores offer a variety of clothes for purchase. *'Gyms': Gyms allow CJ to shed Fat and build up Muscle and Stamina. *'Restaurants': Restaurants offer food for CJ. *'Mod Garages': Mod Garages offer different types of modifications for certain vehicles. *'Tattoo Parlors': Tattoo Parlors allow the player to choose from many tattoo designs for CJ to purchase. ru:Бизнес в GTA San Andreas hu:Üzletek a GTA San Andreasban fi:Liikkeet San Andreasissa Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas